Magnetic field sensors (e.g., rotation detectors) for detecting ferromagnetic articles and/or magnetic articles are known. The magnetic field associated with the ferromagnetic article or magnetic article is detected by a magnetic field sensing element, such as a Hall element or a magnetoresistance element, which provides a signal (i.e., a magnetic field signal) proportional to a detected magnetic field. In some arrangements, the magnetic field signal is an electrical signal.
The magnetic field sensor processes the magnetic field signal to generate an output signal that, in some arrangements, changes state each time the magnetic field signal crosses thresholds, either near to peaks (positive and/or negative peaks) or near to some other level, for example, zero crossings of the magnetic field signal. Therefore, the output signal has an edge rate or period indicative of a speed of rotation of the ferromagnetic (e.g., ferrous) or magnetic object, for example, a gear or a ring magnet (either of which may or may not be ferrous).
One application for a magnetic field sensor is to detect the approach and retreat of each tooth of a rotating ferromagnetic gear, either a hard magnetic gear or a soft ferromagnetic gear. In some particular arrangements, a ring magnet having magnetic regions (permanent or hard magnetic material) with alternating polarity is coupled to the ferromagnetic gear or is used by itself and the magnetic field sensor is responsive to approach and retreat of the magnetic regions of the ring magnet. In other arrangements, a gear is disposed proximate to a stationary magnet and the magnetic field sensor is responsive to perturbations of a magnetic field as the gear rotates. Such arrangements are also referred to as proximity sensors or motion sensors. In the case of sensed rotation, the arrangements can be referred to as rotation sensors. As used herein, the terms “detector” and “sensor” are used to mean substantially the same thing.
In one type of magnetic field sensor, sometimes referred to as a peak-to-peak percentage detector (or threshold detector), one or more threshold levels are equal to respective percentages of the peak-to-peak magnetic field signal. One such peak-to-peak percentage detector is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,917,320 entitled “Detection of Passing Magnetic Articles While Periodically Adapting Detection Threshold” and assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Another type of magnetic field sensor, sometimes referred to as a slope-activated detector (or peak-referenced detector, or peak detector for short), is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,091,239 entitled “Detection Of Passing Magnetic Articles With a Peak Referenced Threshold Detector,” also assigned to the assignee of the present invention. In the peak-referenced magnetic field sensor, the threshold signal differs from the positive and negative peaks (i.e., the peaks and valleys) of the magnetic field signal by a predetermined amount. Thus, in this type of magnetic field sensor, the output signal changes state when the magnetic field signal comes away from a peak or valley of the magnetic field signal by the predetermined amount.
It should be understood that, because the above-described threshold detector and the above-described peak detector both have circuitry that can identify the positive and negative peaks of a magnetic field signal. The threshold detector and the peak detector, however, each use the detected peaks in different ways.
In order to accurately detect the positive and negative peaks of a magnetic field signal, the magnetic field sensor is capable of tracking at least part of the magnetic field signal. To this end, typically, one or more digital-to-analog converters (DACs) can be used to generate a tracking signal, which tracks the magnetic field signal. For example, in the above-referenced. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,917,320 and 6,091,239, two DACs are used, one (PDAC) to detect the positive peaks of the magnetic field signal and the other (NDAC) to detect the negative peaks of the magnetic field signal.
The magnetic field associated with the ferromagnetic object and the resulting magnetic field signal are proportional to the distance between the ferromagnetic object, for example the rotating ferromagnetic gear, and the magnetic field sensing element(s), for example, the Hall elements, used in the proximity detector. This distance is referred to herein as an “air gap.” As the air gap increases, the magnetic field sensing elements tend to experience a smaller magnetic field from the rotating ferromagnetic gear, and therefore smaller changes in the magnetic field generated by passing teeth of the rotating ferromagnetic gear.
Proximity detectors have been used in systems in which the ferromagnetic object (e.g., the rotating ferromagnetic gear) not only rotates, but also vibrates. For the ferromagnetic gear capable of rotation about an axis of rotation in normal operation, the vibration can have at least two vibration components. A first vibration component corresponds to a “rotational vibration,” for which the ferromagnetic gear vibrates back and forth about its axis of rotation. A second vibration component corresponds to “translational vibration,” for which the above-described air gap dimension vibrates. The rotational vibration and the translational vibration can occur even when the ferromagnetic gear is not otherwise rotating in normal operation. Both the first and the second vibration components, separately or in combination, can generate an output signal from the proximity detector that indicates rotation of the ferromagnetic gear even when the ferromagnetic gear is not rotating in normal operation.
Proximity detectors adapted to detect and to be responsive to rotational vibration and translational vibration are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,365,530, issued Apr. 29, 2008, U.S. Pat. No. 7,592,801, issued Sep. 22, 2009, U.S. Pat. No, 7,622,914, issued Nov. 24, 2009, U.S. Pat. No. 7,253,614, issued Aug. 7, 2007, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/338,048, filed Dec. 18, 2008, each of which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Proximity detectors have been applied to automobile antilock brake systems (ABS) to determine rotational speed of automobile wheels. Proximity detectors have also been applied to automobile transmissions to determine rotating speed of transmission gears in order to shift the transmission at predetermined shift points and to perform other automobile system functions.
Magnetic field signals generated by the magnetic field sensing element during vibration can have characteristics that depend upon the nature of the vibration. For example, when used in an automobile transmission, during starting of the automobile engine, the proximity detector primarily tends to experience rotational vibration, which tends to generate magnetic field signals having a first wave shape. In contrast, during engine idle, the proximity detector primarily tends to experience translational vibration, which tends to generate magnetic field signals having a second wave shape. The magnetic field signals generated during a vibration can also change from time to time, or from application to application, e.g., from automobile model to automobile model.
It will be understood that many mechanical assemblies have size and position manufacturing tolerances. For example, when the proximity detector is used in an assembly, the air gap can have manufacturing tolerances that result in variation in magnetic field sensed by the magnetic field sensing elements used in the proximity detector when the ferromagnetic object is rotating in normal operation and a corresponding variation in the magnetic field signal. It will also be understood that the air gap can change over time as wear occurs in the mechanical assembly.
Some types of magnetic field sensors perform one or more types of initialization or calibration, for example, at a time near to start up or power up of the sensor, or otherwise, from time to time as desired. During one type of calibration, the above-described threshold level is determined. In some types of calibration, a time interval during which the calibration occurs is determined in accordance with a predetermined number of cycles of the magnetic field signal. Thus, for fast magnetic field signals (e.g. for fast rotating gears), the time available for calibration is small. In those applications for which the movement or rotation is rapid and the time available for calibration is small, the rotation detector might not calibrate properly, i.e., the threshold might not be properly determined.
Many of the characteristics of a magnetic field signal generated in response to a vibration can be the same as or similar to characteristics of a magnetic field signal generated during rotation of the ferromagnetic object in normal operation. For example, the frequency of a magnetic field signal generated during vibration can be the same as or similar to the frequency of a magnetic field signal generated during rotation in normal operation. As another example, the amplitude of a magnetic field signal generated in response to a vibration can be similar to the amplitude of a magnetic field signal generated during a rotation in normal operation. Therefore, the conventional proximity detector generates an output signal both in response to a vibration and in response to a rotation in normal operation. The output signal from the proximity detector can, therefore, appear the same, whether generated in response to a vibration or in response to a rotation in normal operation.
It may be adverse to the operation of a system, for example, an automobile system in which the proximity detector is used, for the system to interpret an output signal from the proximity detector to be associated with a rotation in normal operation when only a vibration is present. For example, an antilock brake system using a proximity detector to detect wheel rotation may interpret an output signal from the proximity detector to indicate a rotation of a wheel, when the output signal may be due only to a vibration. Therefore, the antilock brake system might not operate as intended.
It may also be undesirable to perform a proximity detector calibration in response to a vibration rather than in response to a rotation in normal operation. Calibration is further described below. Since the conventional proximity detector cannot distinguish a magnetic field signal generated in response to a rotation in normal operation from a magnetic field signal generated in response to a vibration, the proximity detector may perform calibrations at undesirable times when experiencing the vibration, and therefore, result in inaccurate calibration.
Due to noise (electrical or vibrational) the motion sensor may not accurately position edges of an output signal, which edge placements are representative of an absolute number of degrees of rotation of the sensed object. Also due to such noise, the motion sensor may generate an inaccurate output signal, particularly near to a time of power up when vibrations are highest, that has edges that are inaccurately placed.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a motion sensor that has improved edge placement (or other representation of rotational angle) in an output signal therefrom.